ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SubZero309/My Top 10 Ben 10 Moments of All Time
A list of my favorite Ben 10 moments. Sorry this one took so long. 10. Ben gets the Omnitrix Of course, the moment that started it all: The moment where Ben first receives the Omnitrix. This moment alone created 3 sequels (and 1 upcoming), 230 episodes, and over 60 aliens. We all have to agree that this is a legendary Ben 10 moment. 9. The return of Diamondhead In Vengeance of Vilgax pt. 2 when Chromastone is destroyed by Vilgax and reforms into Diamondhead, it was the most awesome alien transformation I've ever seen. It's also the best alien comeback I've ever seen. Sure, Diamondhead may be overused, but Diamondhead was pretty sweet in this scene. Especially when he whoops Vilgax's butt. 8. Ben vs. Gwen In Absolute Power pt. 2, when Kevin turned evil, Ben thought the only way to stop him was to kill him while Gwen believed he could still be saved, causing the two cousins to duke it out. Seeing these two fight was both emotional and epic. And it wasn't because they fought, it was because WHY they fought. 7. Kevin absorbs the Ultimatrix Seeing Kevin mutate again after so long was both a surprise and a shocking turn in Ultimate Alien. Honestly, when I first saw this, my jaw literally dropped. 6. Ultimate Swampfire! One of the main things that made The Finale Battle (Alien Force) such a good series finale: watching Ben turn into Ultimate Swampfire to fight Vilgax. This scene got me so excited. I mean come on, ultimate forms? You have to admit, that's pretty cool. 5. Bens (and Gwen) Unite Even though I thought there could've been more alternate Bens in this episode, but there's just something about that scene I fell in love with. It literally made me rewind it multiple times, especially when Ben 23 does that little dance (forgot the name of it) when he transforms. What made it even more awesome was when they combined their powers to defeat Vilgax. Oh, and that kick No Watch Ben delivers to Vilgax (IN THE FACE) was just HILARIOUS. 4. Ben assembles his team 30 seconds. 30 seconds is all it takes to make this scene so freaking badash. And you know it's badash when the hero walks towards the camera with his/her team behind him/her, and not looking back. And that music in the background made it even more badash. 3. Ben and young Ben forgive eachother Okay don't get me wrong, I hate Omniverse and I kinda thought Showdown was a bit meh, but this was such a touching moment. It really was. In fact, I almost cried. It even teaches you a few things: Let go of the past, forgive yourself, get back up when you fall down, and learn from your mistakes. I would've made this second and not third if it weren't for the ridiculous explanation that Feedback was unlocked by the power of the forgiveness...which doesn't even make any sense. 2. Ben uses Ascalon to defeat Vilgax This is the best moment in The Ultimate Enemy. The moment where Ben uses Ascalon instead of the Ultimatrix to defeat Vilgax/Diagon. This scene also teaches you something: Ben can still be awesome even without the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. That scene where Ben and Vilgax charge towards each other was both exciting and classic. It gives me goosebumps everytime I watch it. I just love that music that plays in the background. 1. Ben's sacrifice This is without a doubt my most favorite Ben 10 moment ever. There are no words to describe how epic this scene was. Honestly, if you didn't feel anything after watching this, then you have no heart nor are you a true Ben 10 fan. In this scene, Ben sacrifices himself so that the 6 Sentient Ultimate Forms would be free. He didn't even have to! He could've just destroyed them all like Gwen suggested, but instead he jumps into the fire for their freedom. That, my friends, is the definition of a true hero. BONUS: Feedback stops the Annihilaarg This was a breathtaking moment in Omniverse. Seeing all those aliens appear in one episode was just...wow. Ben turned into 54 aliens in under 20 seconds. Sure, Fasttrack, Jetray, ChamAlien, and Spitter could've appeared as well, but those are just 4 compared to over 60. Poll Agree with my list? Yes No Maybe More are coming! Category:Blog posts Category:SubZero's Top 10 blogs